1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 4-ethyl-3-(substituted phenyl)-1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-2-pyrrolidinones, processes for the preparation and use thereof, and herbicidal compositions containing them.
2. Prior Art
Possession of herbicidal activities by certain types of 2-pyrrolidinone derivatives has already been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,105, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,589, European Patent Publication No. 134,564A and European Patent Publication No. 55,215A. Further, preparation processes of 2-pyrrolidinone derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,713.
3-Chloro-4-(chloromethyl)-1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-2-pyrrolidinone (generally called "fluorochloridone") which is a typical example of the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,105 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,589, has been available commercially.
Fluorochloridone must be applied at a relatively high rate when employed as a herbicide and the use of this compound in paddy fields at an application rate effective against certain harmful weeds results in serious injury to the rice plants (Oryza sativa) therein.